


Think About the Place Where You First Meet Me

by Root_Of_All_Evil



Category: Dare Me (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Root_Of_All_Evil/pseuds/Root_Of_All_Evil
Summary: The best things in life come free.Except for Beth, Beth did not come free.But any price I could have payed would have been worth it.Worth her.
Relationships: Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon
Kudos: 26





	Think About the Place Where You First Meet Me

Beth always said that I choose what to remember.

I chose to remember her.

Beth was my memory.

Whenever I thought of Beth, I would see her driving her blue jeep with me right next to her as always the wind blowing through our hair. I always imagined her mid laugh, grey eyes shining and her goddamn ridiculously perfect teeth bared.

Then Coach happened.

A missing hamsa and young love gone wrong.

Funny how things fall apart.

One minute everyone thinks Sarge Will committed suicide, the next minute Mr. Coach is being cuffed to an interrogation table.

That was almost the end of the nightmare. But almost is a word Beth is most familiar with.

Her family was _almost_ whole.

She was _almost_ happy.

She was _almost_ the one for me.

No more almosts. There wasn’t going to be a “Addy almost got away with it.”

Not if Beth had anything to do with it.

And so she took me by the hand and we ran.

She had Bert’s money in one hand and my hand in the other and started driving.

Following her may have been the best decision I made, beside kissing her that night in the park.

I think that park is the last evidence of our innocence.

The last place I was truly happy.

Turns out young teenagers aren’t the only people that Coach would try to play.

Detectives were also fair game in her book.

So she made a deal, she would testify against her husband and confess to everything for a reduced sentence.

They took it.

The next day the news circulated fast.

Beth laughed and said, “Know everyone will know you’re a bottom bitch.”

I was not amused.

I was a bit amused.

By the time Colette had decided to spill the beans, Beth and I were already out of the state.

Gone was the baby blue jeep. We (I) sold it for scraps and Beth didn’t speak to me for a whole day. In my defense Bert had immediately reported it missing so it worked out in the long wrong.

He never even reported his eldest daughter missing.

Dick

Living on the run was not as terrible as I thought it would be. Then again, the only other option was jail.

Beth and I dyed and cut our hair. It didn’t end well, but it helped.

We stole the hair dye and helped each other colour our hair by the river.

The best things in life come free.

Except for Beth, Beth did not come free.

But any price I payed would have been worth it.

Because after years of feeling like she wasn’t worth anything, she deserved this.

She deserved

everything.

Now when I think of Beth, I see her coy smile as she ran her fingers through my hair. Her hands stained with bits of blue. I see the affection she holds for me so clearly in her eyes, and can’t believe that there was once a time I wasn’t wholly in love with Beth.

Maybe there was no time I wasn't wholly in love with Beth

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to Getaway Car by Taylor Swift and immediately manifested this


End file.
